


Como Su Piel

by Canelo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Gay Latines, Gay Latinos, Gay Mexicans, Latine, Latino, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 20:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canelo/pseuds/Canelo
Summary: self indulgence !!!!!!





	1. Chapter 1

The sheets rustled. He was awake again. Antonio opened his eyes. Another night of dreamless sleep, but he fell asleep in Gabriels arms, and He awoke in Gabriel's arms. Sort of. The tangled mess of limbs and arms between the two boys could be considered cuddling. Gabriel's hair was over his eyes and looked like a birdsnest, bringing focus to his lips. Gabriel muttered in his sleep, and Antonio was thankful to whatever higher being blessed him with someone who’s lips looked so beautiful and felt even better. Antonio loved the nights where he didnt dream. The nights where he would fall asleep surrounded in warmth and being as physically close as possible to the boy he loved, and waking up almost instantly in that same position. No cold sweat, no breaking the serenity on Gabriels face with a storm of worry. No nightmares. Only mornings where light poured in like weightless honey through the blinds. 

Antonio knew every detail of Gabriel's face, every inch, every centimeter. His thick hair covering his beautiful eyes that made dirt look like art because it used the same color as Gabriel's eyes. Antonio took his arm from the tangled mess and placed it on Gabriels chest, exploring. The rises and falls of Gabriel’s body felt so real, so alive, so beautiful. The feeling of Gabriel's skin would never get boring to Antonio, feeling his chest fall and rise so peacefully was something to cry over. Antonio moved his hand to Gabriels back, feeling his shoulder blades and Gabriel’s muscles move involuntarily with his breathing. Antonio, no matter how many mornings he woke up before Gabriel, was always dumbfounded by how vulnerable he allowed himself to be around Antonio. Antonio saw something that no other person has ever seen this close, this intimately, but he knows they'd never be able to appreciate it as well as him. His face, dear god his face. Antonio pressed his forehead against Gabriel’s, getting into what felt like the best place on earth, face to face with the person he loved. A kiss only a small movement away. He could die like this.

Antonio brought his hand up from Gabriel’s chest, never letting go of his contact, he would probably die if he had to stop touching him right now. From his chest to his shoulder, then bringing his palm to cup his chin. Gabriel instinctually leaned forward, knowing that touch too well, bringing their lips together. The move was almost nothing, not even an inch forward, the only noise the barely audible movement of fabrics as Gabriel’s weight barely shifted. To Antonio it felt like watching Michelangelo’s David come to life. Of all the sensations in life, Antonio would never in his life get sick of the feeling of Gabriel's lips. Gabriel responded to the even more familiar touch with more movement, but none of it had any doubt in it. He immediately began melting into Antonio’s touch, his lips becoming more curious. When Antonio was small, his Nanita always told him that there was a sound that someone made only when they kissed someone they loved. Antonio had no doubt that Gabriel had just made that noise. Somewhere between a breath and a whisper, so delicate if a butterfly was nearby he wouldn't have heard it. Only in a situation this intimate could he have ever heard that sound, the world melted around him.

“Why are you crying”

Antonio opened his eyes and saw Gabriels through his nido pelo. Realizing there were actual tears in his eyes. Antonio smiled.

“I love you.” 

Gabriel readjusted himself, supporting himself on an arm, half sitting up, but still caressing Antonio. Antonio felt like he was in a renaissance painting. 

“Dime.” 

“I did, I love you” 

Gabriel furrowed his brow and cocked his head. Like when you barked at a dog. After too many seconds, his eyes widened and he collapsed face down into the pillow. Antonio caught a glimpse of his embarrassed smile before Gabriel/Pillow contact was made. Without hesitation or thought Antonio leaned his face into the side of Gabriel's, placing small kisses on his neck between smiles. 

“youreasap…...” 

Antonio laughed, he couldn't help it, it just bubbled out him him like the bubbles in a childs milk.

“No puedo oírte.” 

“You. Are. A. SAP” 

The last part of Gabriel's sentence becoming clear as he sat up on the edge of the bed, facing away from Antonio. Somehow, even when Gabriel had messy hair, it was a perfect mess, like a Jackson Pollock painting of brown hair. As Gabriel stretched his back muscles moved and rippled like waves of an ocean under a sheet of tan skin. Antonio’s eyes went further down. Gabriels briefs hugged his waist so perfectly, and god if he went any further he might have a heart attack. 

“How do you want your coffee?”

“Como su piel”


	2. Con Gusto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> self indulgence !!!!!!

Gabriel looked out the balcony. He wasnt sure if his eyes had adjusted or if the moonlight was really that bright. The moon never seemed this bright. He watched the ashes fall, he took another drag and felt the smoke stick to his lungs and as he exhaled it peeled the years from his insides and he watched them disappear into the night sky. Gabriel could feel the god awful smell staining his skin and clothes. He felt like shit. He always did whenever she tried to call. She never called him at a reasonable time, never at a reasonable place. Never when she was sober. It would be 5am where she is. All these years.

 _Fuck._ he thought. He was supposed to be over this. He thought he was better than this, he wanted to cry. He wanted nothing more than to just go out to the balcony and cry once in a while. Rather than sneaking out of bed to the nearest gas station buying cigarettes and then sneaking back out to the balcony to smoke because he cant stand the way everyone looks at a 19 year old smoking. He was too familiar with the look from other people. He didnt dare smoke in front of Antonio either. He loved him too much to let him see him like this. He was supposed to have quit years ago. Antonio knew he used to smoke, but he told him he was done. What would he think of him like this. His legs dangled from the balcony, the wire framing that worked more as decoration than a ledge had enough room for his legs to hang. 

Why cant he punch a wall or breakdown on a subway with manly tears in his eyes instead of just filling his body with burning chemicals. Why couldnt he be more like Antonio, just able to cry whenever he felt sad. He would prefer screaming over smoking. When was the last time he cried?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
He cant remember.  
.  
.  
.  
“Jesus.”  
.  
.  
.  
Gabriel heard the sliding door open and his muscles tensed up. 

The shame washed over him like high tide and he couldn't bring himself to look at Antonio. He looked at his feet instead. There was only one word filling his head over and over and over again.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

Gabriel looked out into the street from the apartment balcony. Why was everything in his life so fucking dramatic. Everything had to play out like a goddamn movie, he just wanted to live happily and be able to be the person he is without having these episodes of sadness where he felt like he was gonna explode in tears but nothing came out.

“It’s really not.”

“Well even if it’s not, _todavia te amo igual, guey._

Antonio stood there waiting for him to say something. Gabriel couldnt think of anything.

"I know you aren't a big talker when your sad, but is it ok if I sit next to you?”

Gabriel nodded. Antonio squatted next to him and rubbed his back. _Just like she used to do._ he thought. Antonio leaned into him and readjusted so he was sitting with his legs sticking out the balcony, just like Gabriel. Gabriel always forgot just how much Antonio's touch felt like nothing else in the world, how his physical presence alone was something beyond words. Antonio was such a warm and wonderful spirit that being near him warmed your heart. He wished he could tell him this, he wish he could form the words that were swirling around in his head in two languages just enough so that he could tell anyone, let alone Antonio how he felt. Why were his thoughts and emotions something so hard to let out?

“Did I wake you up?”

“No, I woke up and you were gone. I saw you had a missed call from your mom.”

He always knew exactly what to say and what to do. Gabriel looked up and saw the moonlight reflecting onto Antonios face, god he looked like an angel. Gabriel only went to church a couple times in his life, a few baptisms before he came out., the angels always looked like those pasty boys who eat wheat thins for breakfast that you see in Teen Vogue. Antonio, he looked like what Gabriel would think someone guiding you into eternal happiness should look like. Gabriel wasn't that religous, but he knew for sure that something had brought Antonio to him. Everyone always talks about ying and yang but Antonio was more than that. Antonio was talkative and could sit there for hours just explaining his walk to the park with you, but, it was never annoying. Which blew Gabriel's mind. Gabriel hated talkative people and yet, something about the way Antonio did it made you want to listen to him for hours.

Gabriel put the cigarette out onto the railing and then blew it off.

“I'm gonna go put this in the ashtray on the trashcan downstairs.”

Antonio hugged him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

“Ok, want me to make you some tea? We have sleepytime but its,” Antonio pulled his phone out of his sweatpants for the time "3 am. We also have some of that green tea and that left over Horchata my mom made when she came over a few days ago."

“You’re perfect.” Gabriel said. He started to stand up

Antonio blushed. He stood up after him. Antonio rubbed his neck, smiling sheepishly. _Is he... embarrassed? We've been dating for a year and a half and he still blushes like this? Oh my goooooood._ Gabriels heart was gonna explode. Antonio looked up at him, with the softest eyes hes ever seen.

"You always say you're bad at talking but somehow you say the perfect thing in two words."

Gabriel looked at him, he didnt know what to say he couldnt think. How was he so perfect. How did god, or whoever, bring him the eptiome of the perfect person to love him, someone who understood him so well that he knew how much he loved him. He couldnt stand it. He felt like, he wasnt sure. He just smiled instead.

"I'd like an horchata."

Antonio laughed, hard. Tears in his eyes hard.

"Oh yeah?" Antonio said, hands on his hips.

"I would" Gabriel wasn't sure but somehow he was smiling bigger.

"Well I'd like a kiss first."

"Oh yeah?"

"I would."

Antonio had something in his voice that said he maybe wanted more than a kiss. Something in his eyes that worked like a magnet on Gabriel. He put a hand on either of Antonio's face, right below the jaw, thumb on the cheekbones. He knew Antonio loved this, it made him feel like a Disney Princess. Gabriel was going to take his sweet time with this, leaning in as slow as possible. He relished every second bef-

_Wait I was just smoking. ___

____

Antonio leaned in and kissed Gabriel. Leaving absolutely no room for anyone else. Gabriel was about to pull away but god when Antonio kissed him like this it was intoxicating, addicting even. Gabriel wasn't exactly addicted to cigarettes anymore, he just still got cravings, and when he smoked it went away. But when Antonio kissed him like this all he wanted was more.

____

Antonio finally noticed and his eyes flashed open in surprise. Gabriel quickly pulled away

____

"I-Im sorry I forgot I was ju- uh,, smoking an-"

____

"I kinda liked it. It was kinda hot.."

____

"Really?"

____

"I prefer your taste though." he looked up at him with his angel eyes.

____

_Oh my god how is he real. How could he just say shit like that?_ Gabriel was about to pass out. He looked down and realized he was still holding the cigarette butt.

____

"Oh shit I have to go throw this away"

____

"Oh god yeah take care of that please it stinks like hell." Antonio's face crumpled up and he started to walk towards the kitchen

____

Gabriel chuckled

____

"Got carried away?

____

Antonio looked back and stuck his tongue out. Gabriel saw him smile as he turned away to go get some glasses.

____

"You're quitting tomorrow and when you're sad you're just gonna tell me instead, ok?" Antonio called out from the kitchen.

____

_"Con gusto, cariño"_

____

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first attempt at just a little.. whatever this is.


End file.
